MARLEY AND MARLEY
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: BRING ON THE FLAMES! I REGRET NOTHING!


MARELY AND MARELY

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

**Dreadwing216 : Oh, sorry about that! I was trying to go for a "triumph over adversity" and your "true friends will always be there for you" vibe...**

**bilaterus: I put up the "flames" thing mainly because I'm paranoid, "always prepare for the worst". Also, I know it says "In-progress. But I mainly do that so I don't box myself into a corner if future inspiration hits...For the foreseeable future "courageous" is a one-shot. Also, it's occurred to me that I may not have made what had happend to phineas as clear as I thought...We'll, the guy stalking him was a pervert...and I will dwell no more into it! **

…...

Pacifica was sleeping...Then a loud "Do-ho-ho"! Laugh startled her awake!

She then turned deathly pale...for hovering before her were the disembodied

bodies of her recently deceased great uncles; Marley and Marley!

"Hey Pacifica! How you doing Sweetie?!" Asked Marley. Oh, I hope we didn't

scare yah! Stated a concerned Marley. Marley smacked Marley across the head.

"Were ghosts dunderhead! Of course she's scared! It's our job!" That's what my

Ex-wife told me too!" Retorted Marley. Causing both of them to give a hearty

laugh. Composing herself, Pacifica dared to speak. "Uncle Marley and Marley? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well. You see darling. It is required of every man that the spirit within

him should walk abroad among his fellow men. Explained Marley."

"And if that spirit goes not forth in life, he is condemned to do so after death. Continued Marley."

"To witness what he can not share, but might have shared and turned to happiness. Finished Marley."

"What You might have turned to happiness? Asked a confused Pacifica. But you two

brought more money and influence to the Pacifica family then all of our ancestors combined!"

Marley snorted. "Yeah, good for **you!" "**In case you didn't notice, we couldn't exactly

bring money with us we went." Continued Marley. "But you both lived long happy

lives! Insisted Pacifica. And what good dose that do us when were dead? Exclaimed

Marley. "Hold on buddy, were just confusing her." pointed out Marley. Marley nodded.

"Right, this is getting pretty long-winded. let's just skip to the song." "Wait, song?"

Asked Pacifica. Marley nodded. QUE MUSIC! Shouted marley.

…...

**_We're Marley and Marley. Avarice and greed._**

**We took advantage of the poor. Just ignored the needy. **

_**We specialized in causing pain, spreading fear and doubt. **_

**And if you could not pay the rent, we simply threw you out. **

**There was the year we evicted the entire orphanage! **

**I remember the little tykes all standing in the snow bank. **

**With their little frostbitten teddy bears!**

Both of them laugh at this memory before shuddering in shame.

**_We're Marley and Marley. Our hearts were painted black._**

**We should have known our evil deeds would put us both in shackles**

As they said this they were suddenly covered in head-to-toe with chains...

**_Captive, bound, we're double-ironed, exhausted by the weight_**

**As freedom comes from giving love **

**So, prison comes with hate **

**_We're Marley and Marley_**

**Whoooooo!**

They wailed.

**_We're Marley and Marley_**

**Whoooooo! **

At this point Pacifica had to interject. "But uncles! You weren't unfeeling toward your fellow men!"

**True, there was something about mankind we loved **

**I think it was their money! **

They laughed at this statement. While Pacifica herself was covered in chains!

**_Doomed, Pacifica! You're doomed for all time!_**

**Your future is a horror story, written by your crime **

**_Your chains are forged by what you say and do._**

Suddenly a swarm of hideous beasts popped up. Grabbed the chains and joined the song

**So, have your fun; when life is done, a nightmare waits for you! **

The beasts laugh at this as Pacifica frantically pulled off the chains from

around her. "What are theses terrible chains!?" Exclaimed Pacifica.

**GAAAHHH!**

Cried out the Marley brothers as they were slowly dragged away by the horrific beasts.

**The chains!**

**We forged these chains in life by our acts of greed!**

**You wear such a chain yourself!**

"What!? No! Screamed Pacifica. Please, uncles you have to help me!"

**We're Marley and Marley and now it's time to part. **

**To go back where they keep our kind. **

**The wretched and the heartless. **

**The news we shared has got you scared. **

**We're glad that we got through. **

**So make amends. **

**And make some friends. **

**The future's up to you! **

**We're Marley and Marley. **

**Whoooooo. **

**We're Marley and Marley**

**Whoooooo.**

**We're Marley and Marley **

**Whoooooo. **

**CHANGE! **

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**also, could someone contact the deviant artist Markmak or show me how to contact him? I'd like to talk to him, but the computer won't let me comment on my deviantart account.**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**BRING ON THE FLAMES I REGRET NOTHING!**


End file.
